


Soulmate AUs: Pokémon Trainer Edition

by Lividian



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Basically just a lot of short Soulmate AUs, Color Marks AU, Colored Footprints AU, Countdown Timer AU, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Last Words AU, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Trait Sharing AU, Will be updated as I find and edit these from my old laptop, one sided gold/silver, one sided green/red, these are all very old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lividian/pseuds/Lividian
Summary: A bunch of super old fics I wrote based on various Soulmate AUs. These were found on my old computer, and I will update this as I find more of them.Enjoy the horrible writing of a 13 year old.(use these as prompts, if you want. they're all kinda short, so if they inspire you in some way, go for it.)





	1. Colored Footprints AU

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. 
> 
> Here we go again with these old af fics.
> 
> From what I've found so far, most of these are Green/Red, but I do vaguely remember writing a Green/Red genderbend and maybe a Gold/Silver fic as well??? I don't know. 
> 
> This is old (dunno exactly how old), I don't remember where the hell the AU came from (probably tumblr), and I'm tired (it's 3pm and I don't give a flying fuck, I'm going to bed.)
> 
>  
> 
> AU for this chapter:  
> Colored footprints only soulmates can see.  
> (or something along the lines of that, I don't have the original AU prompt)

Red had been following the green footprints since the beginning of his journey, but he still hadn't met the person they belonged to.

He knew he'd finally tracked them down, however, when he defeated the elite four and the footprints led him to the Champion's room.

_His soulmate is the new Champion!_

Smiling, he pushed the doors open and walked through to the large room. It was silent, save for the sound of the door closing behind him.

He kept his eyes on the trail of green footprints before him, following them until he saw their owner standing at the other side of the room.

The boy looked to be around his age with spiky hair, a purple sweater, and the prettiest green eyes Red had ever seen.

"So, you must be the one I've been hearing about. Your name is Red, right?", the boy said, crossing his arms and smirking.

Red nodded, "And who are you?"

"Green Oak. But that's _Champion_ Green, to you. You ready to have your ass kicked?"

Green Oak. Professor Oak's grandson. The professor had told him a little about Green, not much, but enough for Red to know who he was. He just had no idea that he would be his soulmate.

"You know, your footprints match you name.", Red stepped closer to Green.

Green's eyes widened and his smirk disappeared, "What?", he asked quietly. He leaned over slightly to get a better look at where Red had entered the room, finally seeing the trail of red footprints leading from the other boy's feet to the doors behind him. He smiled, "So do yours."


	2. Countdown Timer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Countdown Timer AU as defined by Livid:
> 
> You are born with a timer on your wrist that counts down to the moment you meet your soulmate. When you meet your soulmate, the timer disappears and the first name of your soulmate appears in its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this at midnight while I'm chain catching Chansey in Let's Go Eevee. Trying to get the team powered up to battle Red.
> 
> I kicked his ass in Alola, and now I'm gonna fight him on his home turf. Gotta assert dominance, my dudes.
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: Red and Green are like 12-13-ish in this. I think. Dunno how old I originally wanted them to be, but whatever.

  
Green's been watching his timer for the past few days. Watching the numbers count down until he meets his soulmate.

**03:12:48:23**

Daisy seemed more excited than he was, but he figured that was just a girl thing and didn't think too much of it. Though, he would admit, it will be cool to meet whoever this person is.

**\------**

**00:12:36:07**

When his grandfather had mentioned that he invited their new neighbors over for lunch the next day, Green felt like he had butterfree in his stomach. One of his new neighbors had to be his soulmate and he was going to meet them.

He couldn't sleep that night, too nervous and excited at the same time of finally meeting the person he would call his soulmate. He wondered what they would be like, what their name is, their favorite Pokémon... the list went on endlessly in his mind as he watched the numbers change on his wrist. _'Less than twelve hours to go...'_ , he thought as he finally fell asleep.

  
**\------**

**00:00:38:10**

"Green, it's going to be okay. You should be excited! You're gonna meet your soulmate!"

No matter how many times Daisy tried to calm him down, he just couldn't. He was so scared they wouldn't like him.

Thier grandfather was confused as to why Green had been crying so much. When Daisy told him that he was just nervous because he was going to meet his soulmate today, he looked a little dissapointed, but didn't say anything.

**\------**

**00:00:01:45**

Green was shaking as he stood with his sister next to the door, waiting on their neighbors to arrive. Daisy tried to distract him with a conversation about Pokémon, but it didn't help much.

**00:00:01:00**

Daisy watched with him as the clock counted down. One minute to go. He looked up at her, on the verge of tears again as he pulled the sleeve of his sweater to cover the numbers. Maybe not looking at it would help.

**00:00:00:28**

They could hear voices coming closer to their house. Green was trying his best not to cry again as their grandfather came to answer the door. He held his breath.

**00:00:00:10**

When the door was opened he didn't look up at first, but when he did... brown hair, red-brown eyes, and a red hat were the first things he noticed.

**00:00:00:00**

It was him. This boy was his soulmate.

"These are my grandchildren, Daisy and Green."

"Oh, how lovely you two are! This is my son, Red. I'm sure you'll all get along nicely!", the woman, the boy's mom, Green guessed, said as she smiled at them.

_Red. His name is Red._

Green looked down at his wrist just to make sure, and noticed that the clock had hit zero and was fading away. It was gone in only a few seconds, but then something else appeared in its place, a name. 

_**Red** _

He blinked, tears finally spilling over.

"It's you..."

Red smiled and Green felt his heart flutter.

"Yeah..."

Green returned the smile, he could already tell he was going to like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not under the influence of any substance, I'm just in an odd mood* at the moment due to repeatedly catching the same Pokémon. 
> 
> *odd mood: slowly going fucking insane.


	3. Last Words AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Words AU:
> 
> The last words your soulmate will ever say to you are tattooed on your arm. No one can see them but you, and when your soulmate dies, their name appears below their last words.
> 
> In other words, you don't know who your soulmate is until it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory, so you're not completely lost:
> 
> Red and Green had a battle on Mt. Silver that caused an avalanche and Red was nearly knocked off an ice ledge, but Green caught him and that brings us to this story.
> 
> ^ Summary of the list of notes I had typed out before this part, so I could return to it later and write the rest. But that never happened.
> 
>  
> 
> In case you couldn't tell by the chapter title, this one's not a happy one.

Red knew Green's grip on his hand would give out eventually. He could already feel himself slipping, and Green would fall over the edge too, if he didn't change his position, or let go. He didn't want his best friend (who he was secretly in love with) to die. So he loosened his grip and looked up at Green's flushed face, "Let go. You'll fall too, if you don't."

That seemed to spark a fire in Green's eyes as he gripped harder, _"Never."_ , he summoned the last of his remaining strength and pulled Red up over the icy ledge. His arm felt like it was on fire, and his muscles ached from the cold. He let go of Red's hand, crawling over to him tiredly, "Red, I love you. I just want you to know that, okay?", he smiled down at Red. He saw tears fill his brown eyes just before He felt the ice shift and crack beneath him.

Red sat up and and crawled away from the crack, but Green hadn't been so lucky.

He only held on to the ledge for a split second before he slipped and dissappeared from view. Red couldn't save him now, even if he wanted to. The drop was too far, lined with too many sharp edges, and none of their pokémon were healthy enough to do anything.

Red fell back in the snow, he raised his arm to his face and read the words branded into his skin, ' _Red, I love you. I just want you to know that, okay?'_

Below the words, a name appeared.

_**Green Oak** _

  
Red curled up in the snow and cried.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any of you seen the Sword and Shield updates????
> 
> Like, I'm so hyped for the games now.
> 
> Aannndd I started Pokémon Gold again today. I love my Cyndaquil so much. Silver too, even though he's an ass.
> 
> Speaking of, I have a feeling the Sword/Shield rival will be more like Trace. Ya know, a friendly rival. 
> 
> I mean... dude's name is Hop. That name is giving me nice rival vibes.


	4. Most Important Words AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most Important Words AU:
> 
> The most important words your soulmate will ever say to you are tattooed somewhere on your body. Only you can see them.
> 
> When your soulmate says these words to you, their name appears beneath said words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a cute one to make up for the last one.
> 
> This one was not finished either, but hey, it works.

"I'm back! Are you in here?"

Red jolted awake from where he had fallen asleep against Snorlax. He rubbed his eyes, "I'm here...", he called back. Even after a year of Green coming up the mountain to visit and bring supplies, he still wasn't quite used to it. But that didn't mean he hated Green visiting, either. In fact, he looked forward to it.

"Hey, so I can't stay long today. Got a lame gym leader's meeting later today. You know, boring shit. But I have to go, being a gym leader and all.", Green sighed as he dropped his backpack next to him and say down across from Red.

Red rolled his eyes, "What job do you have, again? I seem to forget even though you mention it at _least_ once when you visit."

Green responded by sticking his tongue out.

"Very mature of you, Mr. Gym Leader."

"I'm too tired to be mature right now. Stayed up all night doing paperwork, then climbed a mountain.", Green stood, yawning as he walked over to Red and sat down next to him. "Not saying I don't like comin' up here, it's just sometimes it can be a bit much, you know?"

"You don't have to-"

"Yeah, I do. Otherwise you'd starve or freeze to death."

Red bit his lip, "Are you... only visiting because you have to?"

Green, who had been leaning back against Snorlax' side, sat up, "What? No, Red- Did you even hear what I said? I _like_ coming up here to see you. Why else would I climb a fucking mountain three times a month?"

Red shrugged, looking away. He heard Green sigh loudly and shuffle around for a moment before settling again.

"But... Um... I kind of had another reason for visiting today.", he paused, Red turned to face him, "I already know the answer, but I'm asking you to please come home. We all miss you, Red."

"I...- Green, you know I can't. Not right now, anyway."

Green hummed, "I know, but... here.", he pulled out a set of keys from his coat pocket. They looked new and were attached to an earth badge keychain. "One's for my apartment, the other is for the back entrance to the gym, where my office is. They're labled, so you won't get them mixed up. So, when you decide to come home, you'll have somewhere safe to go.", he placed the keys in Red's hand, smiling.

Red studied the keys for a moment before asking, "You're still coming to visit, right?"

"Of course! I just wanted you to have those in case you decide to leave while I'm not here. This isn't me saying I'm never coming back, so don't worry."

Red smiled, looking back down at the silver keys. One side of each had his name engraved on it, and the other sides were labeled 'Apartment' and 'Gym Office' respectively. 

They sat in silence for a while before Green spoke again, "I'll wait for you."

Red froze, "Wh-What?"

"Until you come home, I'll wait for you.", Green turned to look at him, his lips curving into a small smile.

Red rubbed at the words on his arm through his wristband subconsciously, his heart beating faster by the minute. Green just said his words. Green was his soulmate. He smiled.

"Thank you, Green."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I've been waiting around for you since we were kids."

Red punched Green's arm, smiling at how he laughed and leaned against him.

A few minutes passed, neither of them saying anything. Green eventually stood up, stretching, and zipping his coat. "Well, I've gotta go if I want to make it to that meeting. I'll come back in a couple days, alright?"

Red stood, following him as he walked to the opening of the cave, "Promise?"

"Promise."

 

  
As it turns out, Green never needed to go back.

Because when he returned to his apartment, Red was asleep on his couch with Pikachu and Eevee curled up at his feet.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Green's words are 'I forgive you.' or something like that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, ya boy here is trying to complete the Unbroken Bonds set. I have about 70-ish more cards to go before I have them all.
> 
> And I'm currently trying to edit one of these Soulmate AU stories that's kinda long. It's by far may favorite one I've found. 
> 
> It's a mix of the hair color au (the one where if you dye your hair, your soulmate's hair turns the same color), and the au where markings, drawings, tattoos, ect. on your skin also show up on your soulmate. 
> 
> I'm doing a horrible job of explaining it, but it's v cute I promise.


	5. Color AU #1 (Genderbend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Color AU (version 1): 
> 
> You are totally colorblind until you meet your soulmate.
> 
>  
> 
> Also this is a Green/Red genderbend, so it's probably gonna be confusing to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found the genderbend.
> 
> I dunno about this one... Its definitely not the best one I've written, but then again, I don't really like anything I've written, so that's a thing.
> 
> This one wasn't proof read as much as it needed to be, so if there's any errors, ignore them. I'm coming back to edit this later, anyway.  
>  
> 
> I'm trying to find the Gold/Silver fic too because I remember it being kinda cute and I want to see if it actually is.

Green was happy with being the Kanto champion.

She really was, but no one told her that being champion also meant taking on a load of tasks she had never done before. Paperwork, gym leader applications, league budgets, very little battling, and now Team Rocket. No wonder she beat Lance as quickly as she did. Poor guy must have been stuck in his office and not training properly.

At least she _was_ training, usually late at night after the league building had closed. Her sleep schedule was a mess anyway, so she usually waved off any comments about being up late.

It was during one of these late night training sessions when Lance informed her that a girl by that name of Red had just single handedly taken out Team Rocket and their leader, and was now making her way through Victory Road.

Well... that takes care of one issue. But now she knew she absolutely had to train harder than ever. She had a title to defend, after all.

Green challenged Lance to a battle, which she won, but not as easily as before. _'Looks like he finally started training again_.'

  
Two days later, Lance came back to tell her that Red had made it to the Elite Four. She was battling Lorelei currently, and was expected to win.

"She's a very talented trainer. Make sure you give it your all, if she gets to you."

"Don't worry, she won't be taking me down!"

Green was silently hoping Red would make it past the Elite Four, she wanted to meet this girl. For now though, she needed to go change clothes. She was not facing a challenger in her loose fitting training gear.

She ended up choosing the outfit she first wore when she challenged the Elite Four. A black shirt with a purple skirt. Or, at least Daisy  _said_ it was black and purple. Green didn't know for sure, she couldn't see the colors.

 

Not even an hour later, the doors to the champion's room opened, revealing the silhouette of a girl wearing a hat. She stepped into the room, pausing to take a look around before her eyes settled on Green. Red walked to the center of the room, where Green was standing. She adjusted her hat and tightened the band holding her hair up in a small ponytail.

"Well, shall we get started?", Green removed a pokéball from her belt, preparing to defend her title, but then she noticed something. She could see the color of Red's outfit, her eyes, her hair... and then everything else seemed to burst into vibrant colors. And judging by the look on Red's face, she saw it too.

"You- Oh _wow_ , your eyes are pretty...", Red's cheeks nearly matched her hat, a cute shade that stood out against her pale skin.

Green smiled, reaching out to tuck some of Red's loose hair behind her ear, "And you are adorable."

Red made a small noise as she pulled her hat down to cover her face.

 _'I love her already.'_ , Green thought as she pulled Red into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 8am and I haven't been to bed yet, so imma do that now.
> 
> Good daynight, my dudes.


	6. Trait Sharing AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trait Sharing AU:
> 
> At a certain age (it varies per set of soulmates), you will develop a trait that your soulmate has and vice versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have come up with this one??? 
> 
> I can't find any trait sharing AUs when I search for it, but I KNOW someone else has probably written something like this before.
> 
>  
> 
> This one isn't that great either, just a heads up.
> 
> From what I remember, I wrote this at 4am back in like...2015-ish???
> 
> Also! There's a part in here that mentions Elaine (girl trainer from Let's Go). I had to edit that in because I literally had the character's name as 'Blank'. Apparently, I couldn't decide between Leaf and Lyra and just used 'Blank' so I could fix it later.
> 
> And the drink mentioned in here was also edited from an insane hot chocolate with various candies and toppings, to something kinda like an extra overdone birthday milkshake from Zaxby's. Mainly because I really like those.

When Green suddenly developed a craving for anything and everything made with copious amounts of sugar, he knew he had a soulmate. He just hoped they got one of his good traits, and not one of his many bad ones.

The late night cravings for sour candies or ice cream seemed to get worse by the month. All the extra sugar definitely didn't help with his insomnia. His sleep schedule was alread fucked up enough as it was, but since he started having to keep various candies in his office, it was getting worse.

It was on one of those days where he had been up all night working (and eating a whole bag of sour gummies) that he had one of the most intense cravings yet. He had to be back at the gym in two hours, so he decided to walk down to the café at the end of the street. 

When he approached the counter, a young girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail smiled at him and asked for his order.

"What's the most sugar filled drink you have?"

"That would most likely be our rainbow frappuccino. It tastes like a vanilla cupcake, there's lots of sprinkles and whip cream, and a chocolate drizzle on top. Super, super sweet, too.", she said, pointing to an image on the menu of what looked to be an over done milkshake.

Green sighed, "I'll take it. Make it a large, please."

She looked at him skeptically, "You sure?"

"Positive. I've had a very long night and apparently my soulmate has an insatiable sweet tooth, so yeah. I'll take it.", he pulled his wallet from his back pocket and took out enough cash for the drink. He handed it over to the girl, Elaine, as her name tag read, and she gave him his receipt and change.

She nodded, "I'll have it ready in a couple minutes!"

"Thanks."

  
By now the small café was packed with people. Most were teenaged trainers and their friends, and there were a few adults who were most likely on their way to work. But there was one guy, all the way in the back corner next to the large window, that caught Green's eye. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes to match, a well worn red cap, and a Pikachu sleeping in his lap. He looked tired, like he'd been up all night. What he noticed next was the guys choice of drink. That sugar-filled nightmare that Green himself had just ordered.

"Here you go! Hope you enjoy!"

Green gave her a small smile in response after receiving his drink and walked away from the counter to find a seat. And what do you know, the only available seat was across from the guy he had been eyeing up earlier. Figures.

He approached the booth and the guy looked up at him, a bit dazed from lack of sleep. "This seat taken?"

"Nah, go ahead."

This guy didn't just look tired, but sounded it too, "Long night?"

"Insomnia, apparently. Haven't slept since yesterday morning."

"Huh. Same here."

"You... You're the Gym Leader here, right?"

Green took a long sip of the 'frappuccino' in his hand and cringed _'How the fuck can people drink this?'_ , he then watched as the guy downed a quarter of his drink in one go.

"Yep. Green Oak, nice to meet you."

"I was supposed to challenge you today, but I'd probably fall asleep during the battle."

Green raised his eyebrow, "Aren't you a little old to be doing the whole league challenge thing?"

He downed another portion of his drink, "Started a couple years late. I couldn't decide on a starter and I don't really like people...so, yeah. I'm seventeen now, and I should make it to the Elite Four by my birthday in a few months if I keep training. Oh, I'm Red, by the way.", Red swiped some of the whip cream off he top of his frappuccino and licked it off his finger.

"Okay, Red, how the hell can you even drink these? I've barely made a dent in mine and I feel like I'm gonna be sick, and you... You're almost finished with it!"

Red laughed, "I like sweet stuff. This is my second, by the way.", he said, finishing off the drink.

"You and my soulmate would get along wonderfully, then. I swear, the late night cravings are the fucking _worst_. Add my work and sleep schedule on top of that and it's just- Ugh.", Green rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was probably going to be handing out a lot of badges today.

Something in Red's eyes seemed to change as he looked down at his still sleeping Pikachu, "You've met your soulmate?"

"No. I didn't even know I had one until I suddenly had a craving for anything made of sugar."

"Same here, but with the weird sleep patterns. I thought something was very wrong with me, but the doctor I saw told me it was probably a trait my soulmate had and passed on."

They both sat in silence for a minute as Green took small sips of his drink and looked out the window. Then, something clicked in his mind, _'It's him! I have his sweet tooth, and he has my insomnia!'_ , his eyes wandered back to Red, who was staring right back at him, a look of recognition on his face.

"So it's you...", Red smiled, "Wanna ditch the gym and go sleep?"

Green smiled back, " _Hell_ yes. But only if you come back to my place."

"And then maybe go to that ice cream place down town?", Red stood up from the booth seat, holding his Pikachu in one arm and the empty drink cup in the other.

"Sounds like a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update on asserting my dominance in Kanto:
> 
> Walked up to Red, spent 13 minutes running in circles while rambling on about how adorable he is, then used sky dash to get back to Viridian and fought Green instead.
> 
>  
> 
> Let's Go Eevee will be the death of me, I swear.


	7. Color Marks AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Color Marks AU: A colored mark appears on one of your wrists. Each pair of soulmates has their own unique color combination and shape to their marks.
> 
> Pairings: (one sided) Green x Red, Gold x Red, Green x Silver, (one sided) Silver x Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of these that is not completely Green x Red! 
> 
> There was another one of these where Gold and Silver make guest appearances (it was a red string of fate AU, btw), but the file is 'unsupported' by my laptop, or so it says. 
> 
> Tech issues aside, I hope you guys like this one!

 

 

 

Red never settled for second best.

Green knew this very well.

But he thought maybe, just this once, Red would settle for second best. For _him_.

Green's mark never appeared.

Red's spread beautifully aross his wrist, shades of red and gold blending together like a watercolor painting of the sunset.

He knew then, they were never meant to be.

No matter how much Green loved him, no matter how many times he poured his heart into apologizing for the things he did when he was younger, no matter how he desperately tried to make their first few kisses feel _right_. He knew it was over. Red wasn't his, and never would be.

It hurt, to say the least. A deep pain that kept Green isolated in his room for days. Red tried visiting, but Green turned him away. He wouldn't understand how it hurt to see him and his new mark, which served as a reminder that Red didn't - _couldn't_ \- love him. All Red would say was 'I'm sorry, Green' and leave after Green told him to.

 

  
Months later, two trainers from Johto showed up at his gym. One who was annoyingly loud and hyper, and the other who was quiet and calm. Polar opposites. Exellent trainers, nonetheless.

When it came time for the loud one to challenge Green, he finally introduced himself.

"I'm Gold, from New Bark Town in Johto! I'm challenging the league here, and your badge is the last one I need!"

It was when he held out his hand to Green that he saw it.

His mark matched Red's.

Green's heart dropped. Of course. _Of course_ Red's soulmate would show up just when he thought he was getting over it.

He faked a smile and straightened his shoulders, taking Gold's hand in a firm grip, "I'm Green Oak. Former Kanto Champion and current gym leader. Hope you're ready to have your ass kicked, kid."

 

  
Turns out, this kid was also a champion. Current champion, might he add, of Johto. He helped take down Team Rocket, too.

He and Red really were made for eachother.

That thought made a pain shoot straight through his chest.

"So, I hear you're hiding the current champ in this gym.", Gold said as he healed his Pokémon.

Green sighed, there really was no delaying this, was there? Gold and Red were destined to meet, and there was no way Green could prevent it. So, he took a deep breath to calm himself before responding, "He's... He's down stairs. There's a training room down there where he takes on challengers. It won't be offical, though. You'll have to take down the Elite Four first."

Gold thanked him and ran to the door behind him that led down to the training room.

His heart hurt, eyes stinging with unshed tears. He bit his lip, taking in a shaky breath.

"May I challenge you, as well?"

Green turned around to face the red head that came in with Gold. "That's what you came for, isn't it?", he tried his best to not look on the verge of tears, but he knew he was failing miserably.

 

  
Green ended up winning this battle.

He learns that this boy's name is Silver.

Ah, another pair of rivals named after colors.

Something vibrates the floor beneath them and Green is suddenly reminded of why he was upset in the first place.

"Hey, while they're trying to tear my gym down, do you want to go outside?"

Silver gives him a small smile and nods, so they head outside.

 

  
"The champion, Red, what is he to you, if you don't mind me asking."

Green feels the pain flaring up again when he says, "He's a friend."

Silver looks at him from where he sits in the grass, his eyes such a pale blue they almost match his namesake, "Oh. It's just how you reacted when Gold asked about him. You seemed hesitant to send him down there."

He swallowed the rising lump in his throat. His mind begged him to vent to this boy. Tell him everything. He sighed, closing his eyes as he pulled his knees to his chest. "I hesitated because their marks match."

"What?"

"I saw Gold's mark earlier. It matches Red's. That's why I almost didn't let him into the training room."

Silver frowned, picking at a loose thread on his sleeve, "I wish you hadn't..."

He said it so softly that Green almost didn't hear him.

Green laughed quietly, "Same here, but I've never made the best decisions."

"Gold never did settle for second best. Of course his soulmate would be another Champion.", Silver paused for a moment before continuing, "I just wish he'd settled for _me_."

Everything from there was a blur in Green's mind. Mostly because they spilled everything to eachother. Green's love for Red, Silver's love for Gold, never being good enough, never being _strong enough_ , and the pain. That fucking pain that ran so deep when they realized the ones they love the most can never be theirs, because they already belong to someone else.

 

  
Green held Silver's hand when Red and Gold ran out of the gym, happily chatting with eachother about their Pokémon journeys. They too, were holding hands, but looked much, much happier.

"Wanna ditch before they see us?", Green asked, his voice raw from crying earlier.

Silver looked at him, eyes rimmed with redness and tears clumping his lashes together. "Please..."

 

  
Later that night, Green and Silver had walked all the way to Pallet.

That's where Green had rolled up his sleeves due to the humid heat and noticed a blotch of color across his right wrist. He froze, staring at it.

Silver pushed back his own sleeve and discovered that he finally had his own mark. Varying shades of greens, greys, and a hint of blue formed an irregular shape on his wrist.

Like a deep ocean, or maybe Viridian forrest late at night when the moonlight broke through the thick canopy of trees.

Green smiled genuinely for the first time that day, "They match."

 

 

Red and Gold never settled for second best.

Green and Silver didn't need them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should give an update on the Let's Go Eevee situation (the one where I've been putting off battling Red bc I don't wanna finish the game).
> 
> Well, I finally did it.
> 
> I kicked his ass with my overpowered team of Eevees and one Venusaur.
> 
> And I regret it.
> 
> Beacuse now I have nothing left in the game to do except shiny hunting and battling Green over and over again.
> 
>  
> 
> At least I still have my hype for the new card set.


	8. 'Soul'-mate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one soulmate dies, their soul stays with their other half, who is still alive.
> 
> The deceased soulmate can interact with the other in small ways by touching, moving small objects, and mildly manipulating their emotions to show how they feel.
> 
> The soulmate who is still alive can't see or hear their dead partner, but can feel them through their bond. 
> 
>  
> 
> When a soulmate dies, their name and the date/time of their death is forever marked on their soulmate's wrist.

Green sighed, staring down at the mess of photos on the bed. All of them were of himself and Red at various stages of their lives.

 

_Birthdays, holidays, sleepovers, their engagement party..._

 

He smiled, as badly as he wanted to just go to bed, he took his time carefully gathering all of the photos into a neat pile and placed them on Red's bedside table. At least now he knew what Red got up to while he was home alone. With that thought, he laid down on his side of the bed and began to fall asleep.

 

When he woke up, it was late morning, way past opening time for the gym. He panicked for a moment before realizing, he didn't run the Viridian gym anymore. Green returned to his comfy position and looked over at Red, who was still sleeping. He reached out, gently placing a hand on Red's cheek, stroking his soft skin with his thumb. Red shifted in his sleep, leaning more into the touch as the corner of his mouth turned up into a small smile.

Green's gaze then fell on Red's hand lying between them on the bed. The silver ring on his finger glistening in the sunlight. Their wedding had been set for next month in another region, a beautiful place called Alola. He felt bad for having to call it off after spending so much time planning it. 

Farther down, across Red's wrist, was Green's name and a date. He smiled sadly as he moved his hand to rest on Red's. This man is his soulmate. The man he was to marry.

 

_The man Green was so happy to have spent the rest of his life with._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad fic on Valentine's Day?
> 
> Yep.
> 
>  
> 
> ............
> 
> More content over on my Tumblr: lividian-of-viridian

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it.
> 
> It's short.
> 
> But a couple of these are kinda long, so that should make up for it.


End file.
